To the Other Side of the Door
by tootsiepopgurl
Summary: When a girl is transported to Tellius and meets the Greil Mercenaries will she learn the meaning of life? NO FLAMES! THATS MUSTANGS JOB ONLY! IkeXOC DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters

Me: GMU! GMU! GMU!

Envy: what the….

Oscar: final four…..

Link: GMU! GMU! They wear green and green is my favorite color!

Envy: wheres Ed?

Me: He got sick so I got….Atticus to replace him temporarily!

Atticus: temporarily? You mean this isn't permanent?

Me: soo lets get started before Atticus tears my head off!

_We are crying out, even now._

Calli looked out the window as she played her video game. She sighed and looked back at the t.v. She sighed. Those damn stupid soldiers. She looked at her laptop. It was playing a song she had played a couple of years ago for a band festival. She smiled as she listened to it. This song really gave her a smile. Hell it was the only thing that could make her smile. She sighed again. Hell she loved band. (Envy: ur such a band geek. Me: yea I know. But I luv it!).

Calli had long dark black hair (not dyed), brown eyes, a tattoo of the orouborous on…wherever Envy had is, and the Flamel (I think that's what it's called) serpent cross thing on her left breast. And she was only eighteen. Let's just say Calli had emotional problems. And she listened to Rise of the Vulcan all the time (yes there's actually a piece called that…..I played it with my band!). There was a flash of lighting and thunder followed behind it. She screamed and fell of her couch. She got up and got her controller. Ok so it wasn't smart to go and play video games during a thunder storm. Its okay if she died from a lighting shock thing…she wasn't afraid to die. If death came knocking on her door she would welcome it with open arms. There was another flash of lighting. Calli looked at her game and it was becoming all fuzzy. She growled. Stupid thunderstorms.

Calli got on her knees and looked at her game plugs. Everything seemed fine. She looked at her game. It was still funny. She looked at her laptop. It wasn't fuzzy. She raiser her eyebrow and turned back to the television. She crawled over to her TV and looked behind it. Some of the cord rubber stuff was gone…but nothing seemed unplugged. But to be sure she stuck out her hand and tried to plug the plug back in and she was painfully shocked. She screamed as the shock ran through her body and she fell unconscious. But where Calli was going to wake up wouldn't be in the comfort of her own house. She would wake up somewhere else and embark on a journey to show her the meaning of lie.

Envy: That sucked….

Me: Shut up.

Atticus: He's mean.

Link: Envy is always like that.

Oscar: Yea…so where is this fic going?

Me: surprise but I have to just add that the line of that song doesn't belong to me…oh yea I might be double posting…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Calli...

Atticus: its all bold...

Envy: I don't like it.

Ed: RIGHTS -sneezes- FOR THE LITTLE MAN!

Me: YEA! anywhoo lets get started on this next chappie it might be a combination of chappters ten and eleven.

_We are crying out, even now_

_You squeeze your right hand as if to reassure your self_

Calli opened her eyes. She groaned. She sat up and looked at her surroundings. "Whoa...I don't think I am in Kansas anymore," she thought. She stood up. She looked at her clothes. She gasped. Her black tank and black sweats were replaced by a short dress that the long sleeves turned into fingerless gloves and she had knee high boots. She also had a loose belt with a scabbarb that had a sword in it. "You've been captured to?" said a voice. Calli gasped and turned around. "Oh...uh...yea...my name is Calli. Who are you...?" Oh...My name is Nephenee." "Umm...why did they capture me?" "They don't care who you are. If you serve Crimea than the'll throw you in here." "Oh..."

The cell door busted open. A man with blue hair and blue eyes stepped in. "You two are free. Escape!" "Ike," Calli thought. Nephenee closed her eyes and said, "Oh thank you Ashera." She ran out. Calli stood there. She ran out of the dungeon...place...um...thing. Calli stood in the field while Ike was talking to to the Sephiran dude (i nvr paid attention to him when he was speaking). Calli sighed. Ike walked over to her. "Miss," he said, "I'm Ike, Commander of the Greil Mercenaries. You are...?" "My name is Calli." "Calli..." Ike smiled, "I like that name. Would you like to join my company?" "Ummm...," Calli said, "I won't have to clean any stables right? Or...wash anybodys clothes right? I can cook though." Ike smiled. "So you'll join?" Calli smiled. "Yes...Commander Ike. I will."

In Toha port...Calli was standing in front of a fence. Thinking as she always did. The forests that surrounded the main road when you left the port was beautiful. It was the only thing in the world she didn't hate. Maybe it was because she spent so much time outside...Naaaahhh. She knew who to give her thanks to: Miyazaki's Princess Mononoke. She loved that movie and knew almost every line too it (i mean who doesn't? Atticus: i dont. Me: shut up). "Calli," said Ike walking up to her. Calli looked up. She smiled. "Oh hi Ike." Ike smiled and said, "Those tattoos...what do they mean?" Calli looked at her Orouborous(sp?) on her leg and the serpent cross...thingy on her left breast. "No they don't. I just liked them. Not alot of people have them. Well nobody does." Ike laughed. "Hey...don't laugh at me. I am a very sensitive person." "You don't look it." Calli frowned and said, "Oh...I do get that alot." She walked away. "I hope I didn't upset her," Ike thought. Calli stood in front of another random fence. Ranulf was talking to Ike. Calli watched as a woman bumped into Ranulf and knocked off his hood.

"Oh pardon me," said the woman. "Oh no it was my fault-" The woman gasped. "S-s-sub-human!" Calli sighed. "How ironic," she muttered, "Maybe I didn't notice it before...but they way they treat poor Ranulf is the way they treated the Gods of the forest in Princess Mononoke." Ike was intervening when he felt a soft hand on his chest. He gasped. "C-C-Calli...what..." he said. Calli stood in front of him and said, "You people are despicable!" "Your friends with that sub-human!" "Theres a demon in side of you. Its inside all of you." She was about to walk over to Ranulf when the Daein soldiers showed up. "Damn it," she muttered. She unsheathed her sword. "Up to a fight?" Ike muttered. "Hell yea." Ike looked at her. "Don't look at me like that."

Umm I am not that good at fight scenes...sooo somewhere on Nasir's ship...Calli was staring out at the sea.

_"I'm not afraid to die. I would do anything to get you humans out of my forest." _Calli sighed. Poor Ranulf and the other laguz. Sub-human. What a horrible name for a person. Calli sighed. This was going to be a loooooooong adventure...thing.

Me: um yea...i know that sucked...and it probally was incredible short.

Envy: ur dumm...

Oscar: soo ummm...u go to disney world in like 3...4 days... who are you taking.

Me: ummm Ed is sick...so hes staying with my friend...and ummm Envy...Oscar ur staying with her too...

Oscar: hmm so who are you taking?

Me: Atticus...

Link: what about me?

Me: ur staying with my friend too...dont worry my friend is cool...

Envy: its bad enough i have to go and stay with fullmetal but point ears and squinty eyes...please tell me crow boy aint gonna be there.

Me: umm no...

Atticus: so what do i pack?

Me: ur summer clothes and that ukelale thingy...WELL REVIEW OR MUSTANG WILL BURN YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Calli and any other character I think to think up!

Me: HEY EVERYBODY!

Atticus: WHATS UP?

Envy: You suck….

Ed: I had a great time…her friend rocks!

Me: Thanks!

Oscar: I am very glad your back!

Me: Me too! Lets get started!

_We are crying out even now_

_You squeeze your right hand as if to reassure your self_

_Go on and take those annoying rules and dash them away!_

Calli looked out at the sea. The wind blew through her hair. The ocean was beautiful. It relaxed and calmed her. She sighed and saw Nasir chase after a green-haired boy. "Calli! Help me catch this kid!" "Uh…. right," she said. She ran after the boy. "HEY! COME BACK HERE!" "Ike," said Nasir running behind Calli, "Grab that boy!" Ike grabbed the little green-haired boy. "Well I'm outta here." Calli walked away and sighed. "People suck. The world sucks. EVERYTHING SUCKS!" yelled her mind. She went to her room and took a nice little nap.

Some hours later…. Calli opened her eyes. It was dark out and the moon was out. (-Barbossa shows up outta no where- Barbossa: The moonlight shows us who we really are! We are no among the living so we cannot die but neither are we dead! For too- Me: ok you shut the hell up! And go away.) Stupid Barbossa…anyway…while I am being constantly being reminded that the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie is like 3 months away from coming out…. but back to the story! Calli walked out of her cabin. She walked on to the deck. The wind blew. She shivered as she walked to the left side of the ship…(starboard? Or is that the right?). She looked at the ocean and saw how beautiful it was at night. "What are you doing out here all alone at night?" Calli turned around. "Oh…Ike…I'm just thinking." She looked back out at the sea. "Its beautiful isn't?" Ike asked. "Yes…. it is." She smiled slightly and looked at the sky. "I never thought I would miss my family. I actually thought that I would be glad to be away from them." She smiled at Ike and said, "But don't worry about me! What about you Ike? Do you have any family?" "Only my sister. My mother died when we were both very young. And my father was murdered only a couple months ago." "Oh…. I'm sorry. I-I didn't know…" She looked at the ocean. "But its not like your never gonna see them again! And besides…they're watching over you right now." Ike smiled. "Your right! I shouldn't worry. But I will avenge my father's death." Calli looked at the ocean. "Ike…revenge is a beast. Please reconsider your revenge." "But he was there! In Toha…Didn't you see him?" Yes she had. "Yes…I did. Ike a man once told me: A man who goes through suffering his mind can rest, but with a man who inflicts the suffering, his mind cannot rest, ever." (Scar: that's wrong…. Ed: EEP! WHERE DID HE COME FROM? Me: I-I don't know…. RUN! Scar: …. Me: oh! And I am sorry if that first part of that proverb was wrong. My magazine was like way off!) "What is that supposed to mean?" "Think about it, Commander. You'll figure it out."

The next day…. Calli was staring up at the sky when she saw big birds. "Kilvas Ravens…and Naesala isn't with them! Aw man! He's so hot!"(Yes I think Naesala is hot). Calli was having a silent fit. "What's wrong with her," Boyd asked. "I don't know…" Rhys replied. She sighed and looked at Rhys and Boyd. "What?" "N-nothing!" And Rhys pulled Boyd away. "Everyone battle formations. And a small group should stay below to guard the princess." "All in favor of volunteering Mist say 'I'," Calli said. "I," said everyone but Ike and Titania. "And who opposes?" "Uhh nay?" they both said. "Over ruled." Soren rolled his eyes. "Soren, what can you tell me about the ravens?" "Well, their weak against bows and wind magic just like all members of the bird tribe." Calli unsheathed her sword. "Alright then," she said, "Lets get this over with!" She looked in her boot and saw that a knife was in there. (You know like in Van Helsing how Anna puts that knife on the side of her boot?) She took it out and looked at it. "HUGHES!" yelled her mind! "Its just like Hughes's knife! I love my Hughes!" She smiled to herself as a raven charged at her. She took the knife and swiped at the raven's throat. Blood spurted out of the raven's throat and "rained" on to Calli. She was covered in blood. "HAH! I FEEL LIKE THE UNSTOPPABLE HUGHES! FEAR MY BEAUTIFUL ELYSIA!" She silently laughed manically. After the battle….

Me: I gotta end it there…

Envy: why?

Me: POCHAHONTAS!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Calli and any other character I fancy to make up….

Ed: What happened Monday?

Me: I wanted to watch Pocahontas….

Ed: Ohhhh…

Me: well…lets get started!

_We are crying out, even now_

_You squeeze your right hand, as if to reassure yourself._

_Go on, take those annoying rules and dash them away!_

_If it comes down to having to rest your wounded feet,_

(A/N: This will take place where I left off). Calli had cut about five Raven's throats. She was covered in blood. "Yuck," she thought. She saw a light blue raven land in front of her. "My, my," he said, "Your quite pretty." "Uh oh…" she muttered. She looked at him and said, "Shut up! You know… your not that handsome…now your king…. he is very handsome." Seeker looked at the brooding girl. "Well you're a love sick girl. And I think I'll put you out of your misery." Seeker flew at Calli. She lifted her sword but stepped back and tripped and fell on her butt. "ACK!" She looked up and saw Seeker about to skewer her. She screamed and waited for her death. It never came. She opened her eyes and saw Ike standing in front of her with his sword covered in blood. "You saved me…" Ike turned around and smiled. He had a deep gash across his chest. "Ike…you need someone to fix that." He looked at his wound. "Nah…I'll be all right." "No…you won't. If you don't want to worry your sister about it…I'll clean it." "You'll do that?" "Yea…I will." They went into her cabin and Calli went and got a wet cloth. Ike sat on her bed and took off his shirt. Calli sat down next to him and started to clean the wound. Ike gasped in pain. "Ow! It hurts!" "I'm sorry…" Calli softly said. Ike smiled. "Calli," he softly said, "Your covered in blood." Calli blushed. "It will be all right. You're the one I'm worried about." Ike blushed. "There…" Ike stood up and put his shirt back on. "Hey Ike?" "Yea?" "When will we reach Begnion?" "Soon…" "Good! I would love to walk on solid ground again." Ike laughed. "Go to bed, Commander. You look tired." Ike nodded. "I think I will." He walked out. Calli smiled.

That night…Calli was tossing and turning in her bed. She was having a bad dream. Lets see what she is dreaming shall we?

_Dream_

Calli was trying to call her best friend at a phone booth. "The lines been tapped and everything," she muttered. "Calli," said her other friend, "We need to go!" "I guess your right…" She turned around and took out a knife. "But there is something else. Carmen has a scar on her cheek. And you don't." Carmen turned around and smiled. "Oh really well how careless of me." She took her hand and she made the scar appear. "Well now…that's an amazing talent." Carmen was about to take out a gun when Calli cut her throat. "Sorry but I promised my cousin I would go to her wedding." Calli was about to walk away when there was a bright light. Calli turned around and was about to throw her knife when she stopped. And stood in her "friend's" place was her cousin: Megan. "Your right Calli, this is a more fitting end." She fired the gun and walked away. Calli stood there and started to fall to the ground.

End dream

Calli's eyes snapped open and she sat up. "It was so much like…. I really got to stop watching FMA every freaking night!" She laid back down. She looked outside. The sun was up. Mist ran into her room. "Calli," said Mist, "Ike needs you! The apostle is missing!" "Was there a battle?" "Yea…" "AND I SLEPT RIGHT THROUGH IT!" "Um…yea." Calli got up and ran out. "Ike I am so sorry." She ran right into Titania. "Oh sorry. Did you find the apostle?" "Who is a bratty kid really…" she added in her mind. "Yes… she was a little girl. We are going to Sienne." "Oh…"

Me: DONE!

Ed: YAY!

Me: Anywhoo… I am gonna end it there… I LUV LEON!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Calli and any other character that I fancy to make up.

Me: MATH SUX!

Ed: YEA!

Me: You don't take math Edward.

Ed: I know…I just feel sorry for you….

Link: Yea so do I…

Envy: YEA! Me too!

Oscar: I feel sorry for you too!

Atticus: What are we talking about?

Me: Right…. lets get started!

_We are crying out, even now_

_You squeeze your right hand, as if to reassure yourself._

_Go on, take those annoying rules and dash them away!_

_If it comes down to having to rest your wounded feet,_

_You've got to keep moving forward, if only just a step!_

Calli opened her eyes. The sun was just coming up. Sienne was nice and all but she liked it where there were trees. She got dressed and went out to a random field. She unhooked her sword belt and put it down on the ground. She got in a fighting stance and swung her foot in the air. Then she punched the air. She continued this for several hours.

Breakfast table… "Where's Calli?" Mist asked. "I don't know…" Titania said. Ike stood up. "I'm gonna go find her. I'll get her in here and eat breakfast." Ike walked out and walked out side.

Calli hit the air again with her foot. She ignored the hunger pains. "To train the mind to its potential you gotta train the body," she muttered, "Well, Edward, lets see if Izumi was right." She did a couple of back flips and punched the air again. She stopped. She started to breathe harder and looked at the morning sky. She started again. "What are you doing?" said a voice. Calli turned around and saw that it was Ike coming up to her. "Oh…hey there Ike." "What are you doing?" "Training…" "Training? You call that training? You were kicking the air!" "So? Is that a problem?" "Wouldn't it be more smarter to train with something else?" "Maybe…but-," "I'll train with you. But I'm not as good as you are." "Its ok…" Ike took off all his equipment and shirt. A dark blush rose to her cheeks. "Ok," Ike said. He got in a fighting stance but it wasn't the right one. "Your doing it wrong," Calli said, smiling slightly. "I am?" "Yea…bend your knees a little and don't clutch your fists like that. Only close them slightly." Ike followed her instructions. "Ok…Come at me." "But-," "You won't hurt me. I'll be fine." Ike kicked at her and Calli easily dodged it. Calli kicked at Ike and knocked him to the ground. "Ow…." Ike got up and punched at Calli and she fell on her ass. "Are you alright?" "Yea," she made a face, "I don't feel very well." She clutched her stomach. Ike got his shirt and equipment back on. "Come on…you probably need some food." Ike helped her up and she grabbed onto his arm. "Why were you doing that anyway?" "A friend once told me that to train the mind to its potential you gotta train the body." Ike cocked his head to the side and said, "That makes sense." "It does? Almost everyone I have said it too says it doesn't make any sense." Ike smiled and chuckled. Calli weakly smiled as she sat down in a chair. Ike got her some food and she ate it all up. "Your just like Ilyana." Calli got up and walked away.

Me: and I am gonna end it like that.

Envy: ok…why?

Me: because I felt like it…so screw you…BYE!


End file.
